The Gate Hidden Beyond the Gems
by neoboy336
Summary: What would you do if one day your life was taken from one body and world and be placed in another? Would you find your way home or stay there. This is the Story of Jran and Richy. All of that has happened and more to come.


The Hidden Gate Beyond the Gems A Fan-Fic by: Jran Sakarra For those of you that know me well I am a computer geek and someone who was hit by the pokemon Virus from the start and got such a bad case it wont go away.

This is my first Poekmon Fan-fic that i made and have rewritten to many times to count and has finaly got it to a point that i wont get flamed over grammar too much.

so without haste here is the start of what will come to be one of my greatest works yet.

"I thought I could see it it looks like our world with a path leading to it from a temple.

I saw our houses and school, but something was wrong the skies where dark and people where staring up at the sky like the world was coming to a end.", I said as I came out of the vision.

"What do you mean like the world was ending?", Richy said as he jumped up from his seat.

"I mean there was fear in there eyes as if there life's where coming to a end and there aoura was dim. We have to get back some way and to get back and stop it!", and tears runed down my eyes as I jumped from my seat. "This might be why we ended up here so we would live and not die in the event! Even if we could get back there is no way we could do anything and even if we could we have no way back.", replied Richy.

"There is a legend of two Pokemon, one could warp and create time itself and the other could bend and create space itself." Said the old temple keeper. "Then what could we do to find those Pokemon? How can we use there powers? If there is anything you can do to help us please do!", I yelled as I grabbed the old man by the collar of clothes. The old man gave me a stern look and I set him down. "I am sorry my anger got the better of me." "Hmm well I do know of some info that could help but you must wait here till I come back", he said as he walked away. "Wait where are you going?" Richy asked. "I am going deeper into the temple to find a scroll that has some information that could help, but until then stay here.", By the time he had finished we saw nothing but heard his words. "You know all I can think about is how we first got here and what has happened since then.", I said as I opened my Pokedex. "All the Pokemon we have seen and caught and we have gotten so far", I said as I scanned over all the Pokemon. "It seems like just yesterday me and you where dragged into this world by your game",said Richy as he shut his eyes.

"It all started while we where walking home from school and we where our old selves and names", thought Richy.

--

"Man school was such a pain today!", I said as I dragged my backpack around on the ground walking home. "Well you at least passed the test even if you fell asleep for half of it", Richard replied with a smirk on his face. "I meant being put down for liking Pokemon", I snapped back.

"It happens to the best of us trainers and you know a few of those guys also play it", said Richard as he he dropped his backpack and started to dig in it. "It still bugs me that they would do it to me. I mean you would think they had some other reason to pick at me. What Are you looking for?", I asked as I watched him dig in his bag. "My Pokemon Blue what else,", he replied.

"You are still looking for it and its been years since you last saw it. Well, while you dig I gotta get home and get to work", I said as I helped Richard off the ground. "Since when do you have a job?", He said with a funny look on his face. "You know what I mean, and its almost done too, so you can drop by later tonight to see it.", I said as I ran off ahead. "Sounds good, but don't fry another computer like you did last time!", he yelled back. "That was not my fault and you know it", I yelled back as I ran off into the distance.

As I got home I ran into the kitchen and said hi to my mom and ran upstairs and kicked off my shoes. "Where are those cables I bought online?", I said to myself as I looked under my bed.

I pulled out some cables I got online and then hooked them up to my computer. As I hooked them up on one end to the computer I hooked the other end into a device I made from some old broken Gameboys, Gameboy Advances, and two DS, and inserted all my extra copies of Pokemon games i had. "I hope this works", I thought as i started up a program on the computer. First i ran Yellow, Fire Red, and then Leaf Green. After that I ran Gold, Silver, Crystel, Ruby, Saphire, Emerald, and last i ran Diamond and Pearl. "This program i made should allow me to combine them all into one and make a new Pokemon game that has it all.",I said as I started to enter a bunch of coding. I picked up a 3-D Helment I made form a old virtual boy and some other broken devices I bought online. I put the helment on my and ran the program to start. After afew hours it started to get stormy and I was rushing to beat the storm. "I gotta get this done tonight before Richard gets here", I said as I rushed to type a bunch of coding in. I got the game down just as the storm hit and I ran the game and it work and the game started to play. "Yes it works!" I yelled as I jumped up from my seat and left my helment on and ran the game. Right as I ran the game the storm got worse and lighting struck the power lines outside and the next thing I knew I saw a bright light and a bright rainbow of colors and then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was floating around in darkness and a white shining form was floating in front of me. "Young trainer you have traveled far in time and space to get here and now you must begin your travel in this land, For in four years you will face a force that will threaten both this world and your own. From now on you shall be known as Jran Sakarra and your old self is nothing in this world. The shining form said. "What are you talking about? I asked.

"Now is not the time for question, NOW AWAKEN!" The form yelled as everything went white and I jerked up and found myself in a bed. "Where am I?", I asked myself as I got up.

As I got up my mother came up to me room with some pancakes. "Are you ok? I heard a lot of yelling.", she said. "Um I am ok. I must have been talking in my sleep.", I said with a grin. "Well at least you are up early for once in your life. You need to get down to the Pro. Oaks Lab to get your books and stuff for you big day tomorrow! she said as she set the pancakes down and started to walk away. "Wait what big day?", I asked. "What don't tell me you have forgotten you start you Pokemon Training tomorrow. you have been talking about it for a year.", she said with a worried look on her face and she walked down stairs. "What, Pokemon Training!" I yelled in my head as I fell back onto my bed.

As I got up I looked out the window and saw a flock of Pidgey fly by.

"I never would have thought I would seeing this.", I said as i walked over to my computer.

I started up my computer and for me to find it was filled with data on Pokemon types and attacks.

"What in the world, where is all my programs and the game I was working on?", I asked as I looked in all the data on the hard-drive.

While I was looking into my computer, in our world there was a mess of happening around the world.

"There have been reports of dark ripples in the sky, earthquakes all over, hail the size of baseballs in New York, and sandstorm covering Japan", the radio said as my mom turned it on.

"Jacob you need to come listen to this!", she said as she came up the stairs to my room.

As she got up to my door and knocked to find no answer, so she opened to door to find a scorched and smoke filled room, with me laying on the floor with the helment on and horror filled her face.

After what she had saw she rushed to try to wake me up only to find that I wouldn't.

By the time Richard came riding up on his bike to find me being cared out on a stretcher.

Richard rushed up to my mom to find out what had happen.

"What happen to Jacob?" Richard asked as he hopped off his bike.

"I don't know what happen I went up to his room and he was laying in the floor.", she said as she walked closer,"I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't even move"

One of the police walked up and started to ask he some stuff about me.

"Why don't you go inside and sit down, while I take care of this and call your mom to come pick you up", she said as she walked off with the officer.

Richard walked inside and called his mom to come get him and explained what had happen and decided to walk upstairs to look around. He walked into my room and found the carpet scorched and left a burnt smell in that air. He started to walk over to my computer and found the screensaver running so he moved the mouse and it went off to fin I had about 12 programs running and one was called Pokemon Project so he brought it on screen only to find a blank screen.

"Well I guess he never finished the game.", he said as he turned around to walk out when his foot hit the helment on the floor,"Wait is this part of the project?", He asked himself as he bent down to pick it up.

He looked at the device for a little bit before he put it on and hit "ON" switch and the game started up and then the screen went white and a bright light flashed and he fell to the floor breaking the helment and sending the computer tower crashing to the floor beside him from the tug on the wires.

After the tower fell to the floor the noise went without notice by both the police and my mom who was just so happen talking to Richard's mom as she drove up to get him. As they got into the room they found Richard on the floor and the towner had fallen close to his chest but there eyes where on his head with the helment that was split in two pieces sparking by his head. About that time Richard was waking up into a white room with s shadowy figure in front of him.

"It is good to see that you are awake.", it said as it stood there fading in and out.

"Who... are you?", Richard stuttered as he fell back to the floor.

"I am one of the beings who brought you here", The shadow said.

"Where is here?", asked Richard.

"You are between your world and ours", Said the shadow as it walked closer to Richard, "You don't have much time to catch up for you are not Richard any more, but rather Richy.", As it got closer it tried to help Richy up, but its hand fade right into his,"Looks like my time is up and its time for you to catch up with Jacob... I am sorry I mean Jran", It said and as it finished the whole room went black.

Richy started to fall into the darkness until he bolted up out of bed with a jolt.


End file.
